The present invention pertains to cooking appliances and, more particularly, to grates for gas cooktops.
Typically, a gas cooktop includes grates for supporting cookware above the burners of the cooktop. Gas is ignited by these burners to provide the flames used to heat the cookware. As a result, the contents of the cookware are also heated. Generally, the grates are designed to be universal. In other words, the grates are designed to be usable with many different types of cookware rather than one particular type. The grates usually also provide a fixed amount of vertical space between the cookware and the burners, i.e., the spacing is not adjustable.
In view of the above, it would be desirable to provide grates for gas cooktops that are usable with many different types of cookware, as in the prior art, while also being reconfigurable for specific types of cookware and cooking tasks.